Kardashev scale
The Kardashev scale is a method of measuring how advanced a civilization is based on the amount of energy they can use for practical purposes. Normally the scale go's up to three but in some cases it can go up to 7 or even up to omega the first transfinite ordinal. Type 0: has yet to master all the potential energy of its home planet and as such is very limited in what it can do technologically. Early type 0: The most primitive of all civilizations has yet to master or implement electrical power into their societies making them somewhat backwards compared to other civilizations. Examples of these kinds of civilizations include humans before the end of the 19th century. Mid type 0: The second most primitive of all civilizations have mastered all early technologies such as fire in a way that lets them perform tasks unthinkable to denizens of earlier times. The time period when Humans were at this stage roughly lasted from 1850-1970. This type of civilization has yet to use clean energy sources such as solar , wind and hydro , furthermore they may have started to explore a near planetary object such as the moon in our case. A late type 0: The 3rd most primitive of all civilizations have mastered renewable energy to such a degree that they can effectively reduce carbon emissions to 98% giving them access to many new and exciting technologies. Such a civilization has probably colonised a few near Earth objects with many of their inhabitants living on these objects. They have also started to try and develop interstellar travel. Humanity will have reached this stage by roughly the end of the 21st century. Type 1: has completely mastered all the energy its home planet has to offer, they can effectively control every aspect of its planet including weather , earthquakes , tidal waves etc. Early type 1: This type of civilization have fully implemented renewable energy into their society and have started to expand across their solar system. Their energy consumption is limited to mining asteroids and nearby planets but eventually they will be able to expand much further. Mid type 1: This type of civilization have started to venture outside of their solar system colonising worlds in other parts of their galaxy. They have started to send out swarms of robots to develop structures that will mine asteroids for them then send them back to Earth where they will be stripped down and their minerals used. Late type 1: This type of civilization have almost completely colonised all of its solar system including 98% percent of its parent star and nearly all the celestial bodies such as the planets and asteroids. They will have terraformed many worlds and developed several interstellar vessels that will serve as the basis for future projects into deep space. Some of these civilzations could even start to build dyson spheres hypothetical structures that surround a star and extract its energy 24/7 for millions of years , this energy can then be used by civilizations to develop incredible marvels of science and technology. Type 2: This is an interstellar civilization that has completely mastered all the energy its star system has to offer and has built dyson spheres around every star in its solar system. Early type 2: This type of civilization have completely mastered all the energy their solar system has to offer and have begun to build dyson spheres around every star in its solar system. Most of their inhabitants will have completely merged with their technology gaining a kind of immortality that will allow them to participate in their expansion through space. Mid type 2: This type of civilization have the capabilities to build artificial worlds for them selves and survive any apocolypse level event due to them having protective force fields on all of their constructs. Most of their inhabitants will live on artifically constructed worlds since they will be much more exciting than their homeworld in some respects. Late type 2: This type of civilization has colonised at least 75% of its known galaxy using the energy it gains to start to develop warp drives and anti-matter to postive-matter conversion at 100% success rates. Their experiments in warp drive technology would not be successful at first but in time they could reach speeds of up to 2c or 2 times the speed of light while in their warp-ships. Type 3: This is a galactic civilization that has mastered all the energy its galaxy has to offer to such a degree that their galaxy is a sandbox to them: they can move planets and stars to different solar systems , create and destroy stars and even develop planet sized computers. Early type 3: This type of civilization can move planets and stars within their solar system to different sections of the galaxy using warp drive technology. Mid type 3: This type of civilization has the ability to build artificial stars and worlds out of allready existing stars and planets, they could even use the energy of stars to power weapons of galactic destruction or wogd. Late type 3: This type of civilization have mastered warp-drive technology to such a degree that they can travel anywhere in their galaxy within a couple of hours , besides from this they have started to explore other nearby galaxies. Type 4: This type of civilization can control the energy of galactic super clusters and even in some cases the energy of its entire observable universe. Early type 4: This type of civilization have colonised several galaxies in its local super cluster and developed effective warp drives with speeds of up to 25,000c. Mid type 4: This type of civilization have colonised 90% of their local supercluster through the use of warp drives and primitive wormhole capsules. They are beginning to think about creating galaxies of their own for future use. Late type 4: This type of civilization have colonised most of the known universe through the use of wormholes and other advanced technologies. They can move entire superclusters around at will and destroy those super clusters if they so chose. Type 5: They can control all the energy the infinite expanse of space has to offer manipulating the universe in any way they deem fit. Early type 5: This type of civilization have successfully implemented time-space travel into their societies and have colonised the observable universe with it. They have started to experiment with ways to turn themselves into beings of pure energy and thought free of frail bodies of flesh and metal. Mid type 5: This type of civilization have colonised all of its universe and can use 98% of the energy the infinite expanse of space has to offer. Late type 5: This type of civilization have fully mastered all the energy its universe has to offer down to a quantum level effectively making them a type of "god". Category:Information. Category:Concepts Category:Concepts.